All thanks to Buckland
by Letty Merrylegs
Summary: Merry and Sam have a big argument and it’s up to Frodo to smooth things over! Read and enjoy


All thanks to Buckland

Obviously I'm not Tolkien if I was I'd be dead duh!

(This is from Frodo point of view and I'm not really sure when this takes place but its somewhere between when Bilbo leaves in the book and when they set out to Rivendell)

Author's notes:

This was originally just what Sam thought about Buckland, but then I turned it in to a fan fic. If people review and like it I'll post the next chapter, if not then it doesn't really matter. I'll just end it here so that's all there is to say I hope you enjoy it Letty Merrylegs

This is an argument between Merry Brandybuck, my cousin and Sam Gamgee, my gardener. At the point which I shall start Merry is refusing to speck to Sam for insulting Buckland and Sam is being equally childish and doing it back so they have begun to argue through me.

Sam is currently telling me what he'd like to say to Merry.

"There queer folk in Buckland, my gaffer say's that they all go sailing about on boats in the big river and swimming in it too, most unnatural like, they live to close to the old forest if you ask me. A lot of the folks in Buckland live in houses, alot more that on this side of the river anyhow.

The folks from Buckland have to big an appetite for trouble for my likening. The ones that I've met not including you mind, are always doing the most troublesome things. Last time one your Brandybuck cousins came to stay he tried to get served in the Green Dragon under aged, borrowed one of your shirts and went through a bramble path and it got ripped to pieces. He set the kitchen on fire trying to make soup, don't ask me how and forgot to bring his bear so I had to give him mine

The thing with Buckland is it's on the wrong side of the river, that's what makes the folk so odd there. Something in the soil on that bank, it gets in to all their crops and when they eat it, it makes 'm all funny. See your cousins they're nice enough lads, but they just can't help but do the things they're not supposed to. All hobbit lads get themselves in trouble, don't get me wrong, but the ones from Buckland do it more so, an' that's the stuff in the soil that makes 'm do it…"

After the mention of the teddy bear which I might add he still has. Merry is giving Sam his death stare and breaks in before Sam has finished.

"Firstly Buckland is not full of queer folk, Sam only says that because if he tries to swim he sinks like a stone! And secondly the old forests not that bad, I've been in a couple of times myself and I'm all right!

As for us from Buckland being trouble we're not,we just have more fun then everyone else! And about last time at Bagend, Sam actually gets served in the green dragon, you gave me that shirt to do what I would with, hardly my fault it was an unavoidable accident, soups hard and I never asked for the teddy bear!"

Sam would blame it on the soil wouldn't he, he's a gardener! There is no brain in his head, there's just a potato, a small rotten one at that! If there is anything wrong with the soil which there isn't, at least it doesn't make everyone from Buckland boring goodie goodies! Need I remind you that all the fun stuff is illegal on that side of the river! Wagering, Yoyos, breathing's practically illegal"

After the potato comment Sam is now returning Merry's death looks and chooses to move on to a more sensitive subject.

"And it's not just the place, it's the people to if you take my meaning…" a look of I'm am going to kill him immediately steels over Merry's face "Those Brandybucks, there's something not quite right about them, not just queerness mind, something…something else, something more threatening, people are always saying that the bad things in the Shire are their fault. Maybe they do it on purpose…"

And at that moment Merry opens his mouth as he always does to point out that he's "Half Took" but Sam beats him to it with "…and after all the apple doesn't fall far from the tree"

After this Merry stands up not looking at me or Sam "Right! I think its time I was going to bed" and before either of us say anything, he leaves the room and can be heard stomping all the way to the room he's staying in.


End file.
